Difference Put Aside
by xXxFantasyAmorexXx
Summary: Rose and the gang decided to take a trip to Washington state.They meet the Cullens and together go through some obsticles.They are more alike than anything.Secrets are going to unflod.Full Summary Inside.R/P & B/J
1. Secrets that need to be Told

Summary: Vampire Academy/Twilight

**Vampire Acdemy:Rose, Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie and Adrian go to Washington for vacation for friends only. Dimitri has to go to help protect the moroi. This ruined their whole plan, they wanted to try the human school out, Rose and Lissa just wanted to go back to a human school. **

**Instead they venture out to the forest for hiking when they reach a meadow and which they go to everyday. Somedays they would go to the beach in La Push reservation not far from where they are renting a house. **

**Rose and Dimitri are no more and Rose and Adrian are now in a brother and sister hate relationship, as well is Rose and Christian. Eddie and Mia are together and Lissa and Christian are still together and growing stronger everyday.**

**They found out that Rose and control all the elements thanks to being shadow kissed and the ghost that visit her help her out controling them. Their is a slight problem, that is not the whole truth and only Rose knows the truth.**

**The ghost that were moroi and strogoi and in her body. Moroi who controlled air, fire, water, earth and spirit rest in her soul and two strogoi also live in her soul making her faster and stronger than any strogoi.**

**One day they go to the meadow and they find a suprise...vampires.**

**Twilight:Bella knows the exsitent of vampires and werewolves and meets Victoria, James and Laurent. When all of a sudden all the vampires freeze, even James. I did not have their hearing and smelling sense but i could tell their was something wrong since Edward went even more stiff, if that was even possible. **

**I wanted to know what was out there, maybe the werewolves were out there. No, I was completely wrong. Three girls, two with blond hair and one with brown hair, and four boys, one with black hair and three with brown hair, come out of the woods. **

**They looked frightening, but what were humans doing here? Yet, they don't look human. But that doesn't matter, they could get kiled, I had to get them out here before anything happens to them. **

**But I was wrong again.**

Rose POV

"Come on Rose, the plane leaves in like five minutes and everybody is waiting for you." Lissa calle out, pacing back and forth in my living room.

"Be patient, I need to finish packing, then we can go."

I quickly went in search for my 'Kiss' black band tee and I found it in my clean pile before I slipped over my head. I pulled out my grey/white super skinny jeans and put my feat inside my black converse over my awsome neon green sock on my left and neon pink on my right.

I ran to my closet and pulled down any black, grey, purple, white and dark blue colors I could find and stuffed them in my now full 22" luggage. The problem was that i still needed my shoes inside but i didn't have many that I wanted to bring.

I ran to my shoe rack and pulled out grey and purple converse, white/purple/blue nikes, white/black checkered slip-on vans, black rider boots, black and white ballet flats, 2 gladiator sandals and white/blue DC shoes.

I tryed to stuff them inside but my luggage would not close, so I gave up and brought down my 12" luggage and all my shoes fit inside with some room if I got more things. Yeah, believe it or not but on my time away from this hellhole, me and Lissa learned how to skateboard, trying to fit in and ever since then I have been a skater person.

I grabbed two of my favorites skate boards and got my backpack and ran out the room with Lissa waiting impatiently.

"ROSE!" Lissa yelled.

"What, I rushed getting all my stuff. I should be on time."

"No Rose, that is actually the opposite. Come on, they had to hold the plane for us over an hour ago." What? That can't be, I rushed myself as fast as I could to get all my clothes and shoes packed up.

"Rose, we have to run over there. Can I use one of your skate boards? I will take with me one of the luggages and can we stop by my room so I can go and get my skateboard?"

I looked at Lissa, "It has been weekes since you have ridden your skateboard. You think you can remember how to ride it?"

"Rose, I can still ride. I just need my to be fixed. I tryed teaching Christian and ended up going to the hospital totally distroying my skateboard and this one is very specail to me. It was the very first one you gave me over at Nevada."

No. Fucking. Way. Did. Christian. Brake. That. One.

That one was the only one I was actually able to give a present to Lissa for her birthday.

He is so going to pay for that. I thought

"Lissa, when was this?" Lissa tilted her head to the side and thought for a second.

"About two weeks ago." So Lissa must of healed him if he was all fine since we have been here.

"Ok. let's go." I took the biggest luggage which carried my clothes and started riding my skateboard to the moroi dorms with Lissa right next to me.

Lissa entered her room and came out with a broken skateboard, the wheels were off, like completely off and had a huge hole on the middle of the skateboard.

I nearly cried of pain, how could he?

Lissa knew me so well, "It always happens Rose, don't blame him. We can fix it once we get to Washington." All I could do was nod and turn away from her, I was so pissed off. When I get on that plane, Christian better run for his life.

I pushed off and we were on our way to the landing stripe when Lissa got a phone call and we had to stop so she could answer. Lissa answered but I still will not look at Lissa or she will stop me and I don't want to be stopped.

"Come on Rose, we have five minutes and the rate we are going, it's going to take ten minutes." And I felt the wind pass me on my right side.

So she wants a race, I am going to give her one. And I pushed harder than I ever had and in seconds I passed Lissa. I turned around and waved to Lissa but Lissa stopped all of a sudden.

That worried me so I stopped not ten feet away from her.

"Rose?" Lissa asked in a scared and worried voice.

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"Please don't hurt Christian. I can see it in your eyes, please, it wasn't his fault that he broke the skateboard." Lissa sent claming messages to my body and I for some reason, calmed down.

I took a deep breath andexhaled. "Fine, I will not harm Christian." Lissa relaxed with this and speed off with me right next o her, forgetting about our race.

Ten minutes later and we reached the runway but we still had to get to the plane which was about 100 meters away and I could see Eddie and Christian on the stairs looking for us. Everybody else were looking out the windows when Eddie saw us coming on pur skateboards and my luggage.

At the foor of the stairs, we jumped off and ran up the stairs being met by Eddie and Christian. We rushed inside the airplane and put away my luggage inside compartments and the room. I went to look for Adrian and saw him all the way in the front and Dimitri all the way in the back. I went and plotted right back down but not before saying something I totally forgot about and I instantly went looking.

"What is up with the broken skateboard Lissa has?" I jumped up and looked for Christian, my anger coming back to me and felt darkness taking over again, but I took more than I was suppose to.

I turned to my left and found him looking at me with suprise from my jump and I stared at him back. Giving him the evil glare and I could see him gulping.

I walked towards him and Lissa and I could tell Lissa was trying to calm me down, but I ignored it. Everybody was watching me, Lissa and Christian.

"Christian!" I screamed in a snarl. Apparently he didn't know why I was angry at him.

Lissa stood up and we were nose to nose.

"Rose, stop. You will go back to your seat and leave Christian alone." I almost turned around and sat back down but I shock off the compulsion.

"Sorry Lissa." I whispered. I grabbed her shirt collar and turned around and handed her over to Adrian who was shocked at what I was doing. By the looks, everybody was.

I turned around to face a scared Christian sitting a far as possible from me. He was making this much more easier for me than possible. I went and stood over him and pulled him up from the floor so we were face to face.

I pulled back my fist and meet with his cheek. "

That. .'...Money...Ran...

" With each word I would punch him in the face, chest and stomach, causing him pain, like he caused me breaking the skatboard.

Before I could continue, I felt hands rip me away from Jesse. I had to make him pay for what he did to Lissa. Wait, what? I heard a peice of my brain ask.

Your beating up Christian Ozera not Jesse Zeklos. Snap Out of this Rose, darkness is taking over. You can't let them, you need to control them. I recognized the voice as Crystal, a strogoi.

I tried to listen more but darkness continued to stuggle to take control of my brain but the ghost were putting up a good fight. I tried to get out of whoever was holding me but they had a good grip.

Dimitri POV

Rose kept struggiling against my hold and I was losing my grip and I knew that Rose knew that I was losing grip on her torso and arms.

I turned Rose so that she was facing me and saw that her eyes were all black, no white or brown showing but ture pitch black.

Darkness was the only answer for the way her eye color was right now. I had to let everbody know.

"Your highness, darkness is controlling Rose." Princess Vasilisa turned to look at me then at Rose. She rushed by my side and looked at Rose's eye and she gasped.

"We need to get on air before she gets off the airplane and harms anymore people Guardian Belikov."

"Your highness, we have been on air since we all have been seated. Rose attacked just after we were in the air."

The Princess put her lips in a oh! position.

"What should we do?"

"To be honest Princess, I really don't know." Then I heard a cry and we turned to look behind Princess Vasilisa to find Rose on top of Christian, beating the crap of him. I ran towards them and rip Rose of Christian, struggiling to hold onto her this time.

"Princess?"

"Ummmm...I don't know." Before she could say anything more Rose feel limp in my arms. I looked at Rose and I could see that she was not taken over by darkness anymore.

"Take her to the room Guradian Belikov, then take Christian with you in the room." With that I turned towards the room and laid Rose down and went and got Christian to lay next to Rose in the King's size bed.

We waited until they both wake up.

Rose POV

I woke up with a start. After having a mental battle, darkness against the ghost and my mind, I collapsed. My mind could not take it anymore and we won. I still had darkness inside of me but I could finally feel the effects of Veronica heeling me by taking darkness herself. Since she is a spirit user, this did not affect her because me and Veronica were shadow kissed.

I had to die in the between realm and be brought back to life by Veronica just incase this ever happened.

Once my vision went from black to colors, I blinked and felt relief go though my body. I never felt better than being back in control of my body. I flexed all my muscle and I flexed my knuckles when I felt they were sore. I guess when I punched Christian multiple times, I harmed my knuckles. They were all blooded up and skin was coming off. It looked totally disgusting, uhhh! I said to myself.

I looked up to the mirror to see a reflection off me. I say pale blond hair and jade green eyes, I looked as if I was a Dragomir. But how? Where was my brown almost black hair and dark brown hair?

'Rose, you are going to look like me for some minutes. Just until the darkness is under control. That was Veronica.'

'Veronica, are you a Dragomir?'

'Yes Rose, I am. The Dragomir line is full of spirit users. Who did you think was the first spirit user in the world?'

'Uh! Veronica, I want to look like Rose, not Veronica.'

'Sorry Rose, I can't do anything for you. You will be looking like your old self once I have darkness under control. Vanessa (earth), Julia (air), Sabrina (fire), and Katlin (water) are helping me 'clense' the darkness in a way. That is the only way we can really control it and get rid of it while we are in your body. Your strogoi friends Crystal and Shyna are not really helping with the situation, seeing as they are died, but then so are we but that is sooo not the point. See, we live in your living soul, that is how we get back our gifts, and the strogoi are in your shadow kiss part of your soul.'

'Fine but you guys sooo need to hurry before anybody sees me like this. No one knows the truth about you guys. How much longer do you think?'

'About five minutes, this specific darkness is putting up a good fight. And you should have listened to us, your life would be so much easier if you just told them about us and then you won't have to lie about us and you.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard you the first million times you have told me. What if they try to kill me because kof you guys in me. And no one will believe me about us. This has never been written down on books.'

'Fine don't listen to us but someone is comming in the room, we are trying to hurry but it is not that easy. I think you are going to be caught. Sorry Rose but it looks like we are gonna have to tell them the truth.'

I turned to look at the door to see Lissa coming in the door with Eddie, Mia, Christian, Dimirti and Adrian right behind her. Lissa gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Eddie and Dimitri both pushed Lissa behind them and took out their stakes.

"Who are you?"

"I am Veronica Dagomir in Rose Hathaway's body, why?" Wait, I didn't even speak, that wasn't even my voice.

'Veronica! What is going on?'

'Don't worry Rose, while darkness is taking over me, I take over your body too but technically I am still in your soul. Yeah I know, confusing.'

"You can't be. How can you be in Rose's body?" That was Lissa, my cousin asking.

"Easy, when Rose returns back to her body, she will tell you the truth, right Rose."

Yes Vee, I responded reluctantly.

"Good. She will be back in a minute. Count down...now"

59, 58, 57, 56...16, 15, 14, 13, 12...3, 2, 1

I felt my sense's return to me, I looked at the mirror and I saw that slowly my hair turned from blond to brown from root to tip and my eyes turning from green to brown from inside pupil to the outside.

I turned towards my friends and they all looked shock and angry.

"Hi?"

"Rose, what's happening?" Asked Lissa using her royal tone. Oh boy, I was in trouble between Lissa and I.

"Rose, you have so much explaining to do." Again Lissa told me in her, yet again, royal tone.

"Well, this is going to the story of the century so you mnd as well get comfortable."

They all sat around me on the bed ready for the story.

I looked at Christian and walked up to him and hugged him in a tight hug.

"I am sooo sorry I hurt you so bad. You don't know how bad I feel."

"Rose, saying I'm sorry, I am such a lucky man. I could die with a smile knowing I was the only person she forgave."

I smacked his arm not laughing.

"It's not funny Christian, you don't know how it feels being on the sidelines and not being able to defeat darkness. It took over my body and I couldn't do anything. I was not the one fighting you, it was darkness, okay? It is not the best feeling in the world."

Before Christian responded, the intercom came on and said for us to please sit down and get ready for 'touchdown.'

I ran out the room and sat in the first chair i could sit on. As I was putting on the seatbelt, Lissa came with Christian and Adrian and sat on the same row as me and turned towards me.

"You are not off the hook." And faced fowards while putting on her seatbelt.

I groaned, they were not letting this go.

* * *

**I would like to thank GBugg for some of the ideas when I got stuck. **

**This story is not affecting my other stories but I am grounded from my laptop and have to use a friends computer and I don't wanna change my story on how I saved it. Please be pacient.**

**Pics of Shoes are on my profile wall**

**Thanksxxx**

**xxxMonica**


	2. Don't mess with me or my friends

_Previously:_

_I ran out the room and sat in the first chair i could sit on. As I was putting on the seatbelt, Lissa came with Christian and Adrian and sat on the same row as me and turned towards me._

_"You are not off the hook." And faced fowards while putting on her seatbelt._

Rose POV

Before we could get to the house, we had to get our cars. We went to a sports car shop in Seattle, twenty minutes from the airstrip. Christian got a black ferrari 458, Lissa got a sky blue porsche 911 turbo, Mia got a dark purple trans am ws6, and Adrian picked out a black BMW m5. Lissa wanted to buy me a car but I refused. I had money ever since I meet my dad not two weeks ago and ended up being the one and only Abe Mazur. He had so much influence in the moroi world, he could be a royol or even the king himself and no one could tell the difference. With the new gold card my dad gave me, I bought a blood red Ashton Martin db9.

Everybody stared at me and I just shrugged and said 'I would explain at the house.'

Dimirti rode with Lissa and Eddie with Adrian. We followed each other with Lissa in the front then Christian, followed by Adrian then Mia, and finally I came last.

We got to Forks in less than an hour and fifteen minutes for two reasons. One, we had sport cars so we could easily speed and second, I kept honking at them to go faster and occasionly butty bump Mia's car with would happen to every car in front of me, ending with Lissa's car, making Dimitri speed up.

When we reached the house, we all got our cars parked in the garage and ran inside with our luggages. The house was surrounded with wards, but we still had to be careful, no matter what.

The house had eigth rooms with eight bathrooms and two half baths. Two living rooms, a den, sunroom (more like a rain room), a basement which had a theater room, laundry room and kitchen. Outside was the pool and the deck and the yard consisted of a garden maze and the edge was a forrest. The whole house was three floors, without the basement and attic included.

I went straight to the third floor and turned to my right when I saw through the window was the forest, but it was dark and it looked forbidden. In the horizon, I saw a clearing from the woods, but then again covered by darkness. It looked as if that one section was plain or meadow, of couse with me being curious, I wanted to check it out.

I quickly ran to the closest room and threw my stuff on the bed and ran downstairs and out the door.

Before they could stop me, I was inside the woods running with my dhampir speed then with strogoi speed once the forest completely engulfed me. I jumped over logs and tree truncks and ducked under branches. Finally, after a quick two minutes of seeing an endless sea of trees, I saw a clearing.

I stepped out of the forest line and smiled. I ended up in a meadow, being a dhampir I am, I looked at my surroundings. To my right was a makeshift baseball field. Every where alse was a meadow. I walked around at the amazing beauty of the meadow, it was breath taking.

I plotted down on the middle of the meadow and laid down. I closed my eyes, feeling amazing with the breeze and the rising of the sun on my face, warming it up, I felt renewed. I relaxed my muscle and took a deep breath and exhaled multiple times. I felt myself falling asleep, and I let it take over my body.

I woke up with a start, feeling like somebody was watching me. Sure enough, there were red ringed eyes watching me...Strogoi, in Forks. First question that came in my mind was, if Lissa and everybidy else okay?

The Strogoi started running once he noticed that I saw him and I jumped up an dused both Crysatl's and Shyna's strogoi speed. I catched up to him in less than two seconds.

"What do you want?" I growled at him.

"Master says you will make a great addition to our army." He had such a girl's voice.

"Who the hell is your master?"

"Master David." He said with a smile.

This is sooo not good, he is the oldest strogoi ever. Without thinking, I killed the strogoi before I could question him again. I ran to the house and reached there in less than two minutes. What I saw made me snap.

Dimitri was fighting two strogoi at a time and more were coming towards him, he was getting tired. Eddie was inside protecing Mia, Lissa, Adiran and Christian. Christian was buring them to crisp and Mia was suffocating them with water while Eddie was staking them. I marched towards the wards and saw that it was broken, most likely by humans.

Just then darkness took over my anger, making me create a silver stake infused with all five elements. I pulled the closest strogoi by the hairand plunged the stake in her heart. She gave a shrilling cry which caght everybody's attention; strogoi, moroi and dhampir stopped what they were doing and looked up to stare at me.

"Leave my friends alone. Come and fight me, not them." I said with a growl.

"No Rose, you can't fight them off by yourself." That voice belonged to the most annoying voice ever, Dimitri.

"Trust me, I can. It will be explained later." I turned around to face the strogoi. By now, all the strogoi were out of the house and the only people in the house were the moroi excluding Christian.

I called fire and I started attacking the strogoi, making them burn to crisps. While they were burning, Dimitri and Eddie would stake them and Christian was helping me with the fire.

I wanted to show off to Christian so I did what my instincts told me to do and I did some fancy moves. I ended up making a wall of fire, then I looked again and I saw a tornado made of fire. Christian couldn't even do this, no moroi learned how to do there magic like I was using mine.

The reason behind this was that Sabrina was from the time when moroi were allowed to learn how to fight using there element.

A few escaped, I didn't feel like catching them, but I need them to do something for me. Before they were competely covered by the forest, I called out to them in a indoor voice, "Tell your master David that Rose Hathaway is back and badder."

I turned around and called off the tornado fire. Veronica called back darkness and I felt better, not so mass murderer, but Rose Hathaway 'I'm gonna kick your ass' kinda way.

I walked inside and the instant I walked inside, Lissa came up to me and gave me a hug.

"I was so worried Rose. Don't you dare do that to me again." Lissa was hugging me so hard;she could have been mistaken for a dhampir, maybe even a strogoi.

She finally pulled away and looked straight at my eyes.

"You better explain. What is up with you? Where is my Rose?" She was on the verge of crying, and it was all my fault, but she was trying to be strong for me.

"Sit down, your gonna have to."

_I groaned, they were not letting this go._

* * *

**Next Chapter: Rose is going to explain who she is and how she got to what she is. (Everything about the new Rose) And Rose is going to show them the meadow.**

**No twilight characters yet:/**

**This chapter is shorter than chapter one, sorry. I am trying to make them long.**

**Hope you enjoy, I should have the next chapter by Monday (Japan Time)**

**xxxMonica**


	3. Story Time About Rose Hathaway

_Previously:_

_"I was so worried Rose. Don't you dare do that to me again." Lissa was hugging me so hard; she could have been mistaken for a dhampir, maybe even a strogoi._

_She finally pulled away and looked straight at my eyes._

_"You better explain. What is up with you? Where is my Rose?" She was on the verge of crying, and it was all my fault, but she was trying to be strong for me._

_"Sit down, your gonna have to."_

Rose POV

"Umm...you remember when we were in Spokane and Mason died?" They all bowed their heads and nodded, Eddie flinched of the mention of his best friend.

"Well, it all started when Mason came back inside while I was fighting the strogoi. After I killed Isaiah, I got nauseous and before I could turn around, a strogoi stabbed me on the back with a sword that I dropped by Isaiah's body. I died then and there and I was taken to the between world.

I begged the council to let me back to the living world and live my life. They finally agreed but under conditions and there is only one reason they let me come back.

I can bring them more souls to them then if I was died.

The conditions were kinda harsh though. I had to let seven different souls live in my soul. One moroi for each element and two of them are strogoi.

Veronica Dragomir is who you saw in the plane, she controls spirit.

Sabrina Ozera is who you saw when I was fighting the strogoi with fire.

Vanessa Dashkov is an earth user.

Katlin Rinaldi controls water, you will see her soon.

Julia Ivashkov is an air user.

Crystal Conta and Shyna Sluth are both strogoi, originally a moroi and dhampir.

Whenever I use an element, they always show themselves."

"Here follow me and I will show you." I got up and walked through the forest. It took us a good thirty minutes with the moroi when we finally reached the meadow.

I turned to look at them once I was in the middle of the field and faced them while they sat right in front of me like preschoolers.

I called spirit to me and Veronica came out. Everybody was shocked and I was in Lissa's head and see me looking like Lissa twin; platinum blond hair with jade green eyes. I looked really delicate.

I pulled out of her head and called fire, Sabrina came out. For fun I wanted to know what I looked like so I slipped inside Lissa's mind and what I looked like was a shocker **(that statement is dripping with sarcasm.) **I looked like Christian except for the hair ;it was a fiery red with icy blue eyes. And let me tell you I looked fierce.

I called Vanessa without pulling out of Lissa's head this time and I looked like a Dashkov. Lissa was remembering times when we got taken back to 's, I reminded her of her cousin and uncle; with the jet black hair and emerald eyes. I looked really gentle. I hated looking like that! Note to self: use earth less than any other element.

Katlin came next and I looked like Mia; blond curly hair with periwinkle eyes and my completion was soft, and fragile Mia gasped at this, I could have been her sister, secretly Katlin is Mia's older sister but left before Mia was born and is a 'disgrace' to the Rinaldi family.

Last but not least, I called Julia and I swear Adrian took a sharp inhaled breath.

I had light brown hair and sharp forest green eyes and had an aristocratic look. I mean look at the Ivashkov family, they are the largest royal family and have more Kings and Queens in the royal history that actually made an impact.

I pulled out of Lissa's head and I went back to my regular self. I took a step forward and sat down Indian style and put my elbows on my knee and rest my chin on my hand looking at them with an amused smile on my lips.

"How's that for dangerous? Huh fire boy?" I attempted to raise an eyebrow, and BOOM. I finally learned how to do it! WOW if this is all that needed to happen for me to learn I would have done it earlier.

I jumped up in joy and pumpped my fist in the air and did my victory dance. I could finally raise my eyebrow.

"I can finally do it bitches, now you can't laugh at me." I pointed my finger at Christian and Adrian.

"What?" They asked in confusion together. I raised my eyebrow at them and I ponited at my eyebrow and said, "That."

I could dance all day of my accompishment, but I had to continue my story.

"Okay, so after I agreed to these terms, I was brought back to life." Suddenly I was pulled into the memory.

_/Flashback/_

_I woke up with a gasp after accepting the terms from the council. I looked down and I kept changing between eight people, later finding out that I was changing from me to Julia, to Sabrina, then Katlin, then Vanessa to Veronica, to Crystal then Shyna, lastly going back to my complection and going back in that order. _

_My body was getting use to these changes, and within thirty minutes, I was finally back to Rose Hathaway. _

_I looked for Mason and I mourned for my best friends death. I would not let go of him, he did not deserve to die._ But hey, people do crazy things for love, and Mason loved me, too bad I couldn't return my feelings back then.

_Eventually the guardians from the ski lodge came and pried me from Mason's body. I couldn't feel my body, I was numb, I couldn't even deciper the voices trying to get my attention._

_Only one thing was in my mind, I should have protected Mason. How could I let him die? I was guilty, I felt as if it was my whole fault._

_I remember them taking me to the clinic, but why?_

_They were frantically running around and put needles in my arm. I vaguely recognized the doc and my friends beside the door, worring over me._

_I looked down and I saw blood on my shirt and a hole in my chest, the sword narrowly missed my heart by an inch or two._

_They rushed my to the emergency room, I was dying for the second time today. _

_I relized that they do not heal wounds you recieve to get there but they do give you a second chance, you don't feel the pain and they make it so that you get help in time and they slow the dying part for you. But they can not heal any wounds, they don't deal with those kind of things._

/Present/

"Wait, you are telling me that you died two more times?" Asked Christian.

"Didn't I say that not to long ago?" I replied back.

"Yes, but I just...never mind." Christian muttered the last part, but I still heard him with my strogoi hearing.

"We should be going back to the house, they could be coming back any moment." I just started shockingly at Dimitri. Did he not just moments ago see me kick some strogoi ass by myself?

"Fine, whatever." I muttered as I stood up and dusted my pants and made our way to the house.

* * *

**I am sorry that I said that I would update this chapter like three weeks ago.**

**I was sick that week that I said I would update then exams the next week and I had to catch up in homework last week.**

**I will trying to update sooner, I have not lost interest in this story.**

**xxxMonica **


	4. We Meet Again

_Previously:_

_"Wait, you are telling me that you died two more times?" Asked Christian._

_"Didn't I say that not to long ago?" I replied back._

_"Yes, but I just...never mind." Christian muttered the last part, but I still heard him with my strogoi hearing._

_"We should be going back to the house, they could be coming back any moment." I just started shockingly at Dimitri. Did he not just moments ago see me kick some strogoi ass by myself? _

_"Fine, whatever." I muttered as I stood up and dusted my pants and made our way to the house._

Rose POV

Five days. That is how long it has been since they have found out about my true story. Life has pretty much has gone back to normal. We went to the meadow everyday from eight in the morning till ten in the morning. We usually just lay down and enjoy the serene view.

At the same time, the feeders came yesterday, so now the moroi's had their main food source.

We were going to leave in five days and we decided that since it was going to be storming today that we should go to the meadow. I was planing to have a mud fight but of course, everything you plan does not always come to play.

We left the house once it started to thunder and we reached the meadow in thirty minutes.

When we reached the meadows, we just had to gasp at the site in front of us.

How could we not hear this from afar? We dhampir's made a protective circle around the moroi.

Bella POV

Edward and his family wanted to play baseball in the meadow since it was going to be stormy. I was confused why they would play when there is a chance of raining?

Esme told me that I would find out once they started to play. I was umpire with Esme and everybody split up to teams. Edward, Alice and Emmett were on the outfield and Rosalie, Carlisle and Jasper were batting.

Alice was the pitcher and once it started to thunder, the game started.

Rosalie was the first batter up and Alice pitched. When the ball made contact with the bat, it all made sense, and man could they hit hard. I swear it sounded like a explosion if it weren't for the thunder.

We continued to play and the score was 2-4 in the 3rd inning when Alice got a vision. By now there was a light drizzle, but hey that is Forks weather-rain rain and more rain.

**(Excert from Twilight p.371-379)**

**"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense**

**"I didn't see-I couldn't tell," she whispered.**

**All the others were gathered by this time.**

**"What is it, Alice?" Carlisile asked with the calm voice of authority.**

**"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured.**

**Jasper leanded over her, his posture protective. "What changed?" he asked**

**"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she contrite, as if she felt responsible for whatever had frightened her.**

**Seven pairs of quick eyes flashed to my face and away.**

**"How soon?" Carlisle said, turning toward Edward.**

**"Less then five minutes. They're running-they want to play." He scowled.**

**"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked him, his eyes flicking towards me again.**

**"No, not carrying-" He cut short. "Besides, the last things we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."**

**"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.**

**"Three," she answered tersely.**

**"Three!" he scoffed. "Let them come." The steel bands of muscle flexed along his massive arms.**

**"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally decided. His voice was cool and level. "Alice said they were simply curious."**

The family all exchanged words to fast for my human ears to understand what they were saying.

**"You catch Esme," he said. "I'll call it now." And he planted himself in front of me.**

**The others returned to the field, warily sweeping the dark forset with their sharp eyes. Alice and Esme seemed to orient themselves around where I stood.**

**"Take your hair down," Edward said in a low, even voice.**

**I obediently slid the rubber band out of my hair and shook it out around me.**

**"The others are coming now."**

**"Yes, stay very still, keep quite, and don't move from my side, please." He pulled my long hair forward, around my face.**

**"That won't help," Alice said softly. "I can smell her across the field."**

**"I know."**

**"What did Esme ask you?" I whispered.**

**"Whether they were thirsty," he muttered unwillingly.**

The seconds seemed to go by forever. No one was really playing anymore, they only hit the ball in the infield. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper hovered in the infield.

Edward was not even paying attention to the game but to the forest.

**"I'm sorry, Bella," he muttered fiercely. "It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this. I'm so sorry."**

I heard them stop breathing and Edward stepped in front of me and everybody turned around to the same direction.

One by one, they came out the forest. First vampire to step out was a african american and had dread-locks. The second male came out and stood to the Afrian American's right and was white person with blond hair tied to the nape of his neck. The last one stepped out and was a female with firey red hair and was white and she took her place to the leaders left.

The African American stepped toward Carlisle.

**"We thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accents. "I'm Laurent, theae are Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires beside him.**

**"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella."**

**"Do you have room for a few more players?"**

**"Actually, we were just finishing up. but we'd certaintly be intrested another time. Are you planning to stay for long?"**

**"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."**

**"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."**

**"What's your hunting range?" **

**"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."**

**"Permanent? How do you manage that?" There was honest curiosity in his voice.**

**"Why don't you come back to our house with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited. "It's a rather long story."**

**James and Victoris exchanged a suprised look at the mention of the word 'home,' but Laurent controlled his expression better.**

**"That soundes very interesting, and welcome. We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clen up in a while."**

**"Please don't take affense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained.**

**"Of course." Laurent nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he laughed.**

**"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us-Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep," he casually added.**

Three things happened that istant; the wind blew and my hair rippled in the wind, James crouched and Edward barred his teeth.

**"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed in open suprise.**

**"She's with us." Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed towards James.**

**"You brought a snack?" he asked.**

**"I said she's with us," Carlisle corrected in a hard voice.**

**"But she's human," Laurent protested.**

**(End of excert)**

All of a sudden, all ten vampires whipped their heads to the left and I followed their heads and I saw seven people; three people, one girl and two boys, surrounding four people, two girls and two boys.

The one girl moved towards us at a speed that suprised me. In a blink of an eye she had Laurent in a head lock. Laurent was stuggling in her grip but she would not let go. One second he was stuggling and the next his head was ripped from his body and he didn't move no more.

James and Victoria ranaway, to where ever they were going.

The girl was beautiful, she had long dark brown hair, her skin was tanned and she had a musclular built. She turned to face us and I gasped.

"Rose?" I asked uncertain.

Rose POV

A girl that looked more human then the other seven was surrounded by them, it looked as if they were protecting her from three other people that looked like the seven.

They were exchanging words but the seven looked tense. Out of no where, The carrot head looking one and the blond crouched and barred their teeth at each other. I was condused, humans don't do that. So what are they, they can't be human if they do something you see in hollywood. They must be...no fucking way! Their vampires.

'But I would have sensed them, why didn't I?'

I noticed that he wanted the human girl, I couldn't let her die. I made myself known. I crunched some leaves and ten vampires whipped their heads to look at us.

The human turned her head at us not five seconds later and she had red hair and brown eyes. She was very pale, she could pass as one of them, about 5'6 and I could tell that she did not do sports.

Right away I thought of my friend Bella from Phoenix. When we ranaway, we went to Phoenix since they wouldn't think of looking for us somewhere sunny.

'Why would she be here?' No matter, in a blink of an eye, I had the leader in a head lock and he was struggling in my hold. I knew that I couldn't grab my stake from my boot so I did the quickest thing.

I twisted his head from his body and threw the head away from his body and I saw the two other vampires runaway. 'I will get them when I see them again.' I vowed.

I turned to look at the seven vampires and the one human.

"Rose?" I heard the human asked with an uncertain voice.

"Hey Bella. Missed me?" I said with a smile playing on my face.

"Rose!" She ran to me and I caught her and we squealed and jumped up and down.

"Is Lissa here?"

"Do you think I would ever leave Lissa alone? Come on, I thought you knew me better than this." I turned to my right and mentioned for them to come over. Lissa seeing me and Bella came over running.

"Bella!" Squealed Lissa and Bella ran to meet her half way and they pretty much did the same thing as Bella and I did.

"Bella, meet some people from the school." I pulled her by the wrist and introduced her to my friends.

"This is Mia, Sparky, Adrian, Eddie and Dimitri." They all said their rounds of hi's

"Um...well Eddie and Dimitri are like me and the rest are like Lissa." Bella oh'd understanding.

"Bella, are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Lissa asked polietly.

"Uh?...Oh yea, that's right. Um...Rose, Lissa, this is my family. Edward, my boyfriend, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie and Carlisle. Oh...um...they are...um...kinda like..um...you guys..but different in a way." Bella said nervous.

"By how different?" I asked

"Oh! Umm...they are different type of vampire." Bella squeaked.

"Are they somethign like strogoi?" I asked growling

"No, they drink animal blood and they sparkle, not smoke up and burn."

"They better, or I will kick you so hard for lying that I am going to make sure you can't have kids." I said darkly. I quickly went to my happy side and asked, "So why are you dating a vamp sista?"

"I believe he is my soul mate."

"You actually believe in that soul mate shit?" I shricked

"At first I didn't but now I do, why?"

"You know what I believe in, nothing has changed since then."

"Um...excuse me but would guys like to come to our house and explain what is going on?" asked the vamp who seemed to be the leader.

"Sure." I simply replied and we made our way to the vamps house.

* * *

**Sorry it took me over a month but I forgot to upload after I finished this chapter.**

**Before I upload I would like for you guys not to forget the people in mainland Japan that were there for the earthquake and tsunami and pray for the families that lost members.**

**xxxMonica**


	5. Arguments are not always the best option

**Author Note: I would like people to know that I have put my other stories on hold, I am more concentrated on this story and a new story I am making. I will go back to them this summer.**

**Thanks for Chapter 4 reviews to...**

**ladyyuki16**

**And to previous reviews that I never got to thank people for...**

**lexylove2.0**

**D.L. Belikova**

**and ladyyuki16**

**Thanks you guys!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"You actually believe in that soul mate shit?" I shreaked_

_"At first I didn't but now I do, why?" _

_"You know what I believe in, nothing has changed since then."_

_"Um...excuse me but would guys like to come to our house and explain what is going on?" asked the vamp who seemed to be the leader._

_"Sure." I simply replied and we made our way to the vamps house._

Rose POV

"Nice house dude." I punched Emmett on his shoulder. On the way to the vamps house, I talked to Emmett and we got along great. Jasper was next in my fave list for guys and Rosalie is awsome. She cares about her family and can be bitchy but really is caring and fun. I don't like Alice, she is to girly for me but she is getting along just fine with Lissa and Mia. To be honest, I don't like penny-head boyfriend who is with Bella. Esme and Carlisle remind me of parents that I never had.

Before Emmett could respond, Carlisle called a 'family meeting' in the living room. We made our way and Bella's family was on one end of the table and we were on the other end. It looked as if penny-head was trying to keep Bella as far away from us.

"Would you care to explain Bella?" Carlisle asked

"Um...sure. Cullens meet my crew Rose and Lissa and their friends Christian, Adrian, Mia, Eddie and Dimitri. They are something...special?" Bella tried not to give to much info on us.

"What exactly?" Asked Esme motherly. I noticed that penny-head just kept staring at us as if he couldn't read us. Bella looked at me to see if we wanted them to know. I nodded my head and stood up.

"Cullens, we are like you in a different way. Our world is different then yours and we are living everyday in danger. Our kind goes to an academy for their entire schooling before we get jobs for the people we protect. Have you ever heard of a world other than yours?"

"Other than the shape shifters, no." Carlisle stated simply.

"Eddie and Dimitri here are dhampirs and Mia is a moroi. Lissa, Christian and Adrian are royol morois. I am a shadow-kissed dhampir."

"What is a dhampir, moroi and royol moroi?" Asked Emmett. For someone not so bright I was suprised he asked a real question for once.

"A dhampir is half human and half moroi. A moroi is a vampire that do not get burned by the sun and they do age and die. A shadow-kissed dhampir is someone who origanlly was a dhampir but died and a spirit user brought them back to life."

Penny-head turned his head to Bella and screamed, "How could you keep vampires as company?" Before Bella could answer, I spoke.

"For your info penny-head. We are less dangerous and have more self control on blood, you could slip and kill Bella without a second thought. You mind as well get your facts straight, from what I know, she shouldn't be hanging out with you." I yelled back. "All we have done when we meet Bella was keep her safe from being attack. Maybe Bella didn't tell you but we are not your ordinary vampires, nor am I your ordinary dhampir."

Before this could get out of hand, Carlisle spoke. "We are going to have you talk with the pack."

"Who is the pack?" Lissa asked.

"The pack are made up of Native Americans that shape shift into wolves. They are sworn enemies of vampires but we should check to see if that is the same with you guys. I'll go and call them." Carlisle got up and walked to the phone and called the pack.

"We are going to meet them in ten minutes at the border." Carlisle informed us when he got off the phone. Everybody got up from their seats and we ran to the border with Bellas family leading the way.

"Hey, penny-head? Can I take Bella from you and talk to her?" Without an answer I took Bella from him and carried her bridal style.

"Bella, when we can talk without them listening, I have a question." She mouthed an 'okay' to me and we ran to the spot in less then five minutes waiting for the gang/crew and the pack.

I grabbed Bellas hand and dragged her two miles away so that they wouldn't hear us. I turned to look at her and spoke. "You need to tell me what they all can do, family and pack, and how you kept this all a secret to them."

"The family have powers; Jasper can feel and manipulate feelings, Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Emmett is stonger than an average leech, Rosalie is the most beautifullest, Esme is motherly and Carlisle brought peace.

The pack can do everything I can do; phase and talk to the pack throught mind and heal quickly, imprint and block Alice visions."

"Thanks, did you imprint?"

"Yup, and he is unbelieveable. His name is Jacob Black. It's so hard to pretend to love Fuckward, my wolf wants to kill him and I can't go without three days of seeing him. It hurts, hopefully I can end this soon." I hugged Bella and was happy see finally imprinted.

"Does he know?"

"No, he just knows that he imprinted on me and no one knows I am a wolf, so be quite and make sure you don't think about it, Fuckward can read your mind."

"Bella, he can't read my mind. I'll explain it later. Let's go back." I ran with her in my arms and we reached the spot in less than a minute and that instant, Dickward was taking Bella from my arms and checking her over while giving me the death glare. Like that scared me, I had the best death glare and that came from my dad, so I gave him a death glare back and I could see he slightly flinched.

I hear some russling to my left side and turn to face the threat. As I turn I spot a silverish gray wolf. As I contiune to take my survey of this animal I look into its eyes. As soon as I see them my whole world stops and the only thing that keep me here (other than lissa's magic. Obviously) was him. Ohhh SHIT! the wolf just imprinted on me. But for some reason I don't mind. The only thing is I hope he is HOT! I hear some commotion bringing me out of my thoughts on this wolf. "Bella! How are you doing?" asked Jacob

"JAKE!" I scream and hug him with all my might. I hear a couple of cracks and noticed i hugs him to hard. "Uhh. Sorry Jake. Ummm... LISSA!"

"Yes Rose?"

"Can you heal Jake please?" I asked giving her my best puppy dog pout that no one has been able to turn down before. As I give her my pout i hear 'Awws' and 'that's soooooo cute' around me.

"Rose why would you even ask if you're just gonna pout. You know no one is able to resist it." asks Bella seriouly before we look at each other and started laughing our asses off.

"Damn Rose! You've gotten stronger." says Jake getting up from the ground.

I turn and look at him "Are you saying I was weak before Jacob Black?" I asked deadly calm.

He looks at me staight in the eyes and signs his death certificate by saying "Yes you were." Me being me, i didn't back down from the challenge. I glared at him for a long time.

"God Jake could you be anymore stupid? You just signed your own death certificate by saying that to her. And Rose of ALL people." says Christian.

"I can't believe I'm even your friend. Even EMMETT isn't that stupid." exclaims Bella.

I get up from my position on the floor and walk calmly towards him. When I'm a couple of meters away from him. I strike faster than I have every before. Even to strogoi I would have looked like a blur. I grab him and put him in a head lock and whisper in his ear. "What was that again?" Everyone around me was waiting to join in if need be. All except for Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Mia, Dimitri, and Bella. They have all seen this happen before and are just standing there with semi bored expressions. But Bella was an entirely different story. Her expression was one of protectiveness, and semi amused. He shook his head rapidly. I let him go with a shove and walked back to Bella and the other people from the academy. Before I can go talk to Bella, Fuckward comes and takes her away like I was going to hurt her. AS IF!

"Ok Edward. If you don't want Bella around me then I guess we are going to have to fight over her. I've known Bella since we were babies and you can't just take her away because you think that I'm 'dangerous' as you put it. I would never hurt my Baby Bells. So let Bella go and let her stay with the wolves until we finish the fight. K?"

"Sure." he answers with a cocky smile.

"K. Here are the rules. If I win then I can take Bella and you will never be able to be near her, unless she says you can. If you win then you can take Bella. If you don't follow these rules I PROMISE you I will come and kill you! Got it?" I ask with an innocent face. He nodds in agreement.

"Ok. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and let you chose someone from your family to fight me, since you can't read our minds and your sister can't see our future. But be warned I'm very good."

* * *

**A/N: I like to thank GBugg for help when I got stuck and for grammer help. As I am writing this author note, I am writing the next chapter. Chapter 6 should be up in the end of this week and Chapter 7 might be up at the end of springbreak. I am trying to make my chapters long and detailed.**

**This is probably the shorest chapter I have written, I don't have word so I wouldn't be able to tell you.**

**Sorry if I take longer than you like but my school is different then most schools and we get more things to study, it's totally different from the states.**


End file.
